Kc Uzumaki Nazamaki
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Hope you like Fem!Naruto! Akatsuki will be turned into Kitten's later. Sasuke, Sakura and villagers bashing! Wounder what will hapin read to find out XD


**Hi Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

In a village a girl about 12 was looking at a mountain with face's, and the said face's where covered in paint. The girl was snickering, she had white and red hair tho some time's it switched colors like if she wanted to change it to black and gold or other colors, the same could be said for her eye's at the moment they where purple and silver, this girl had black jacket, purple shirt, dark purple short shorts, and red bracelet's on her wrist's and ankle's. Her name Kc Uzumaki Nazamaki, tho only a few knew about the Nazamaki.

''**Bahahaha kit your to much!**'' came a voice in her mind that made her smirk.

'_I'm not done yet Kibb-onii._' was Kc's replay as she saw a few nin's coming her way.

It took a moment for them to realize what she had done giving her plenty of time to get away. Kc poof-fed into a hall way, smirking opened a door to a class room the teacher was out making her smirk grow. She walked over to a sleeping boy with pineapple hair and sat next to him and other friend's who where looking at her amused.

''Hay Kc what's up?'' asked a chubby boy who was munching on his chip's.

''Nothing just being bored out of my mind.'' Kc said calmly as a black cat tail and ears came into view, making the 6 kid's next to her stare still amused. (The boy with pineapple hair woke up.)

''KC!'' came a loud voice making Kc cover her ears. Kc glared at the teacher.

''I have sensitive ears!'' Kc said pouting with her cat ears going down making the male's in the room blush and glare at said teacher.

''What did you do to the kage face's and why are the nin pink!'' said the man and everyone really looked at the twitching man for the first time since he got there making everyone burst out laughing.

''What did I do? That's a long story see it all started when I got bored.'' Kc said making him shiver when she looked him dead in the eye's.

''For get I asked I don't want to know!'' the teacher said going pale making Kc smirk.

''Iruka i knew you had some seance!'' Kc said laughing when he glared.

''Kc just for that your all going to do the Henge no Jutsu!'' Iruka said making everyone grown and glare at Kc who just looked at them innocently.

''What everyone know it and it good praktis for the lazy's who don't train.'' Kc said boredom in her voice making them stop glaring.

"**Hn your not going to do it like them right?**" Kurama's voice asked amused as Kc walking for word.

''**Oiroke no** **Jutsu!**'' Kc said and the an older Kc was there, she only had two wisp'd of smoke covering her part's cat ears and tail making the boy's have nose bleeds even the duck-butt haired boy. '_Perv's the lot of them!_' Kc thought annoyed making Kurama laugh. Kc burst out laughing at Iruka's face as she turned back. Kc laughed as she sat down.

''Kc!'' Iruka yelled making Kc laugh.

Kc looked with boredom as class started.

'_Kurama-onii shall we get started?_' Kc asked in her head.

''**Your call.**'' was all he said making Kc smirk.

Kc finished her test before everyone and looked bored, tho she was training in her mind. She was only brot back when everyone started moving out of class so she followed. They got out side and Kc started training again, when Iruka called her name she came back. Looking at everything before moving she walked over and picked up the 5 kunai and throw them all in a split second, hitting all five targets after taking them out she picked up the shuriken and throw them with the same result all targets hit. Iruka after getting over his shock.

''Nice next!'' Was Iruka as Kc walked beck over to her friends.

Kc went half way into her mind and the other half watchful. Iruka called for her.

''Kc and Sasuke your next.'' Kc looked at duck-butt boredom in her eye's.

''Um Iruka could you give me the rule's again? I wasn't paying much mind.'' Kc said.

''Taijutsu only.'' Iruka said making Kc nod and looked at the duck-butt.

''Ready when you are.'' Kc said calmly.

He attacked only for Kc to dodge and in a bluer knock him out of the ring. Kc smirked when he got up and glared.

''Kc win's.'' Iruka said.

Kc walked over to her friends smirking.

''Hay Kc that was cool I never knew you could do that!'' Kiba said grinning.

''There are a lot of thing's you don't know about me.'' Kc said laughing when he glared.

''Kc-Chan your the only one we know that can do clan's only jutsu's!'' Hinata said low so only the 6 friends could hear.

''Not my fault I'm that amazing.'' Kc said laughing at there glare's.

''Not funny!'' Kiba said making Kc laugh more.

''It so is!'' Kc said as two little fox's one black and the other purple for some reason. Laded on her shoulders making them sweat drop.

''You don't even have a dog!'' Kiba said he was still a bit sore about the fact she had gotten the hag if not mastered his clan's jutsu's.

''No I'm improvising with two fox's aren't I?'' Kc said chuckling.

She really hadn't meant to learn a clan jutsu Kc just tried sending chakra to her eye's ended up with the Sharingan with not even a drop of the Uchiha blood in her vanes. Kc had started training more and ended up being as good if not better then the clan head when it came to clan powers. And with her little trip's to other world, par-ale worlds as well. She found that when it really came to it she was over kage level long ago. Not that she let on so early in the game.

''Kc-sama! Kc-sama! We have a code U!'' The white fox said making Kc sigh.

''Hnn.'' Kc said looking at the fox. ''Ok take this and tell them to wait a bit longer ok?'' Kc said giving then a scroll and the two left.

_**To Be continued... **_

* * *

**Hi Hope you like XD R&R.**


End file.
